Kagami
by Alice Caiello
Summary: Keisuke transfers to K High school and meets Cai and her best friends Jem and Kyu
1. Meine Liebe Chp 4a Translation

**page 00**

(top line)

Volume 1 of the popular comic series on sale now!

(side)

TV Anime Ginyuu mokushiroku Meine Liebe you can catch every week on thursdays from 10:3011:00pm

Can be seen on channels Skyperfect! & Kuburu which is on sale by Animax!

13th episode (Final) aired Feburary 3rd

(middle)

**The smell of danger**

**will lure you...**

(bottom)

_**Elegance of love in school life 45P**_

Meine Liebe

_**For dreams lie forever**_

manga: Izawa ReiOriginal Characters: Yuki Kaori

Original works: Konami Computer Entertainment

**page 01**

(frame 1)

**Kuchen Kingdom, Rozenstolz Academy**

**Here at this Academy is where those from noble families carry on to be the future of this country**

(frame 2-6)

**Here are**

**there are 5 young men chosen over the others who are specially selected **

**They are known as the "Strahl"**

**page 02**

(frame 1-2)

**And also**

**chosen to help the strahl with anything they need**

**4 people are to be chosen**

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

**-I'm Erika Klause and i'm one of those people**

Erika: Haa...

**Long ago I was seperated from my brother and came to this school**

**Before was my chance to find him but**

**page 03**

(frame 1)

Erika- Yeah but...

...what's the best thing to do

um...

(frame 2)

**What was said the night of the christmas party**

(frame 3)

_**I yearn for you**_

_**Miss Erika**_

(frame 4)

:...wah...

(frame 5)

Erika: Me...?

Naoji: Yes

(frame 6)

Erika:...um...! Me...

(frame 7)

:...how Inexcusabe

Naoji: It was so sudden i'm sorry to scare you

**page 04**

Naoji:...Would it be alright if you were to give me an answer

I know now i'm being selfish but please think about it

(frame 2)

Erika: ...

(frame 3)

Naoji: Shall we go we wouldn't want to worry everyone with you not there

- Can you stand?

(frame 4)

sfx: gasaa- rustle

-hm?

box- Ah

(frame 5)

Orphe: ...

-Huh

Ed: ...!

Oh...!

Why's Erika...what are you doing here...

**page 05**

(frame 1)

Erika: ...!

Orphe-sama Ed-sama...you're here...?

-eh...?

-um...?

(frame 2)

Orphe:...yes... ...sorry

Orphe: It wasn't my plan to listen

it was _by chance..._

(frame 3)

**that means...**

(frame 4)

sfx: boo- blush

Ed: ...ah- anyway thank goodness your safe

(frame 5)

_Ed- well lets take her back then?_

_Erika- Y...yes_

sfx: kochan kachan- frozen still

(frame 6)

**...the next day was the end of school**

**and 2 weeks passed including winter holidays and so**

**during that time I didn't have a chance seeing Naoji since the party**

**page 06**

Erika- wh-wh-wh-wh-wh- whats the best thing to do I wonder...

sfx: mon mon- pressure pressure

(frame 2)

**Starting today is the new years first lesson this day**

**Someone will be chosen**

(frame 3)

sfx: guru- fume

Erika- ...an answer...?

I need an answer to an answer...

I never know the right answer to say...

:...Krause

(frame 4)

Teacher: ERIKA KRAUSE!

Erika: Huh

Yess!

(frame 4)

Teacher: ... can you answer the question just now ...?

Erika: _eh?_ U...um...

Teacher:...you weren't listening right...?

Erika: ...

(frame 5)

_teacher- really! If you can't concerntrate in your class time you won't get anywhere are all_

_erika- ...yes..._

sfx: gami gami- talk talk

(frame 6)

Marin: ...Heey?

Marin: Erika-chan is something the matter?

**page 07**

(frame 1)

Erika: Seriously N-nothings wrong thnakyou!

sfx: giku- surprise

Marin: ...Stange as I thought...

_you won't say anything_

(frame 2)

-_but for sure_

: Are you sure you're feeling well?

Erika: Eh?

(frame 3)

: Next week is the 2nd round of the Strahls test can you do it...?

(frame 4)

:The test is like an entrence test which is like the first

where we will be accessed on and of course impress the Strahl

Minna: It doesn't matter how many has passed just as long as the criteria has been done

(frame 5)

Minna: Conversely it will be done

If not it is likely the ones who don't pass will be let off

Erika: ...

**Is that so...**

**page 8**

Minna: Look at your surroundings

_see_

_**Eh?**_

(frame 2)

:Everyones so desperate

sfx: bari bari bari- energy energy energy

sml sfx: gyaku- gulp

**Uo-!**

(frame 3)

**I'm would be to**

**This could be another chance to step closer to find my brother**

_I musn't give up..._

(fame 4)

**There is a possiblity that brother could be one of the Strahl**

**The ribon being a message to him hopefully there might be a reply**

(Side Panel)

Rozenstolz Academy

Strahl Committee Meeting

_Now for a Strahl Introduction profile!_

**Full name: **Orpherus Furst von Marmelade Nahe Gorz

**Date of Birth: **12/14 17yrs

**Blood Type: **AB

**Height & Weight:** 1m82cm 64kg

**Club Activities:** Art Club

**Likes: **Drawing

**Dislikes: **Water Activities

**Full name: **Eduard Markgraf von Sekt Braunschweig

**Date of Birth: **7/3 17yrs

**Blood Type: **B

**Height & Weight:** 1m75cm 61kg

**Club Activities:** Horse Riding

**Likes: **Music

**Dislikes: **Formal Places

_Next time come Naoji-sama and Lui-sama!_

_Enjoy!_

**Page 09**

(frame 1)

**Even so**

**There will be other oppertunities but I should take this one**

**I mean**

**(frame 2)**

Erika: _aaaah..._

Times like this my head feels weird and faint...

_IdiotIdiot_

_I'm an Idiot_

Erika: Please answer me soon...

I hope this isn't a misunderstandingIt's starting to seem like it...!

(frame 3)

_- alright_

(frame 4)

**I can't loose this helping position**

sfx: doki doki doki- thump thump thump

Erika: ...

(frame 5)

**...but what should I say**

**Why...Why...This years new member...**

**That face Naoji-sama had our last meeting**

sfx: butsu butsu- mutter mutter

**Page 10**

(frame 1)

sfx: su- breathe in

Erika: _no_

It would be so strange to think of us as a couple

Calm down i'm working myself up...

(frame 2)

Ed: _Yo_

It's been awhile Erika

_Whats up_

sfx: Ponn- Pat

Erika!!

(frame 3)

Erika: _E-_

Ed-sama

It's has been awhile hasn't it!

Ed: ...

(frame 4)

Orphe: ...Have you been well

Orphe: These past few weeks have gone by fast haven't they

(frame 5)

sfx: Huh

(frame 6)

sfx: dokkun dokkun- pound pound

Erika: _Ah_

You...You're welcome

_**Aaah Wrong wrong**_

**(page 11)**

(frame 1)

**Must calm down**

**Calm down**_ this is weird of me_

sfx: bakkun bakkun- pound pound

(frame 2)

Naoji: Erika-dono?

Naoji: Hello

(frame 3)

sfx: huh

: Are things good?

Erika: Yess

absolutely really

sfx: don- hit

Lui: ...

Erika: ...

_Ah... sorry_...

Camus: _ah..._

You alright...?

Erika...

**Page 12**

(frame 1)

_awawawah_

Erika: ...

(frame 2)

Lui: _really..._

As usual you're composture isn't great

Lui: Today is still no exception

(frame 3)

Ed: _hey you know_

You don't have to say that

Lui: What I said was a mistake?

Erika: _huuh_

No um...

(frame 4)

Erika: What you say is right Lui-sama...

_sorry_

**To grow**

**I must know my mistakes**

(frame 5)

:...wait

(frame 6)

Lui: Before we begin

Did you overlook the material I gave you...?

**Page 13**

(frame 1)

Erika: ...

(frame 2)

**Huh**

Erika: ...

Lui:...

**_Aaaaah... _I totally forgot ... _completely..._**

(frame 3)

Lui: ... ...why...?

...Let me guess you haven't prepared it...?

Erika: ... ... ...uh...um... _you see_

(frame 4)

Erika: ...

I'm sorry...I totally forgot...

Lui: ...

(frame 5)

Lui: It's due today is it not...?

This can't be delayed

(frame 6)

_**Huuh-**_

_**Whats this-**_

...Isn't this the time for the next selection of assistants

(frame 7)

:If things continue like this the ending is clear

: Thats one way of saying it

_minna- be quiet_

_marin- muffle_

**page 14**

(frame 1)

:Before these guys saw that you had a chance to be a suitable assistant

(frame 2)

:To my understanding I thought I saw it too

(frame 3)

:I'm disappointed

: Now I have a feeling I may have been wrong

(frame 4)

Erika: ...

(frame 5)

Lui: ...

(frame 6)

Lui: I ask of you to listen to this then...

Lui: ...have you before

**page 15**

(frame 1)

Lui: Heard of this story?

(frame 2)

Lui: "Oracle of Flowers" Story which Selected Strahls go through

(frame 3)

**A selected Strahl stands before the "Oracle of Flowers"**

**The other candidates had choosen their own**

** while this one remained confused**

**There was a limited time to choose just one flower**

(box)

Oracle of flowers...a Strahl tradition.

Gods representatives are chosen to select a flower

that the choose to go with themselves.

**page 16**

**and that candidate**

**did end up selecting one that day**

(frame 2)

Lui: That stories question

(frame 3)

Lui: ...I don't know

(frame 4)

Lui: Question it...

(frame 5)

Lui: After all

Lui: Which flower do you think he selected?

(side)

_**I'm depending on you**_

_This month I got the courage to go to a bookstore... . Yes, why... ._

_heart beats fast... . just a small detour... ._

**page 17**

(frame 1)

Erika: ...

**Perhaps...**

:I want to hear your answer in a week

(frame 2)

Lui: ...I expect you to present me with your own answer

(frame 3)

: It's not so bad

**This is...**

: You will be assessed upon like the guy in the story

(frame 4)

Naoji:...

Lui-sama that story is...

Lui: There will be no need for others to interfere

(frame 5)

Naoji:...

: now then

you will finish those materials no later than the next meeting

_- pressure_

- yes I see

sfx: zushii- slump

Lui: Did I hear you complain...?

**page 18**

**(frame 1)**

Erika: No...!

**What Lui-sama did**

**Was give me a chance infront of the Strahl and everyone**

**Just like to meet my brother**

(frame 2)

**I will face it front on**

Naoji:...

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Erika: ...where is

sfx: docchi- flip

(frame 5)

Erika: Where is the records of Lui-sama's story...

**page 19**

(frame 1)

_-must hurry_

sfx suu- slip

(frame 2)

sfx: huh

(frame 3)

Lui:...

sfx: jiroo- stare

Erika: ...

(frame 4)

Lui: If you don't know anything it's to the books...huh

...heh

(frame 5)

Erika:...

Lui: However you're wasting your time

(frame 6)

Lui: Do you think i'd ask you a quetion that would be in a book

I'm asking for your answer so don't waste your time on these?

(frame 7)

Erika: ...

Thankyou for pointing it out

sfx: mu- sulk

(frame 8)

Lui: ...Well then I'll await you're answer

**page 20**

(frame 1)

sfx: Baa- thud

: Not to my expectations

sfx: Gusa- flap

(frame 2)

**But**

**Now is**

Erika: ...

(frame 3)

sfx: Basaa- rustle

**Lui:** ...Re-do it

(frame 4)

Erika: ...yes...

(frame 5)

Lui: Start over again and a make it your goal to modify it better

(frame 6)

Lui: Go over these materials and read them over a few times

(frame 7)

Erika:...yes

**Lui-sama's words are strict**

**...perhaps another chance **

**page 21**

(frame 1)

**after that**

Erika: _...perhaps_direct progress..._is best to say_

_maybe its overdoing it_

(frame 2)

**directly**

(frame 3)

Erika: ...

I'm making progress...

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

sfx: do-yon - exhausted

_erika- haa_

Naoji: ...

(frame 6)

Erika: Erika-dono

(frame 7)

Erika: _eh?_No...um this is...

Naoji: You're tired are you alright...?

**page 22**

(frame 1)

Erika- Marin is...

_yes..._stop it stop it not that one

i'm fine...I am...

Naoji:...?

(frame 2)

**E-ri-ka-chan**

_y...yes I know..._

_Marin you don't know so much about this_

_Do you think we can figure it out_

_I see so this shouldn't go down_

(frame 3)

Naoji: Please excuse me

Erika-dono

**Erika:** ...eh...

(frame 4)

Naoji: ...I must have burdened you the last time we spoke Erika-dono

Naoji: You're heart must be disturbed by it...?

(frame 5)

Erika:...no

(frame 6)

Erika: No thats not it

It's not Naoji-sama at all


	2. Meibe Lieve Chp 4b Translation

**Page 23**

(frame 1)

Erika: It's me...

Erika: Soon I have to present an answer...

that is...perhaps...you don't think I can Naoji-sama

(frame 2)

Naoji: ...

(frame 3)

Erika: Would I be able to get the right one from the tradition...

I'm afraid of misunderstanding it...I shouldn't hesitate so much

Naoji: True

(frame 4)

Naoji: You should listen to your heart

It's understanable your afraid

Naoji: Even so you don't need to know all about the tradition

Erika: ...

**Thats right I should**

**Page 24**

(frame 1)

**Do it now**

Erika: Yeah

**Those gentle words were the ones I needed to hear**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Naoji: Orphe-dono?

(frame 4)

Naoji: Are you doing up to anything?

Orphe: ...no...

(frame 5)

Naoji:...

**A sudden change of mood**

**Page 25**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Naoji: Orphe-dono that look on your face...

(frame 3)

Orphe- ...?

Naoji- It's nothing forgive me

(frame 4)

**And**

**The Appointed day**

(frame 5)

Erika- It's been one week and hardly any sleep...

I've got a headache, my eyes sore and a chill

sfx: gan gan- anger anger

_Erika- but in a little while_

(frame 6)

**Page 26**

(frame 1)

:...in a while...

(frame 2)

:...in a while...

(frame 3)

Camus: Erika? are you ok?

Erika: ...Camus-sama...

(frame 4)

_Must do the examination to the end_

Camus: You're planning to go to the committee room soon?

there is spare time still?

Erika: ah...yes...but I should go meet Lui-sama early...

(frame 5)

Erika: I really owe Lui-sama alot

Erika: I should hurry and think of an answer though

I need to be certain...

(frame 6)

Camus: I see

(frame 7)

_Camus- But wouldn't it be better to wait here?_

_Camus: Lui always drops by so you can see him then_

_Erika- Is that so_

**Lui-sama and**

**Page 27**

(frame 1)

**Camus-sama and**

Erika: Alright I have time so i'll will give you a hand Camus-sama

(frame 2)

_Camus- Eh...? it's ok? you rest..._

sfx: fura fura- trot trot

_Erika- Don't worry I can do it_

_Erika- Its ok no need to rest_

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**Orphe-sama and**

**Ed-sama and **

**Naoji-sama and**

(frame 5)

**Big brother too**

sfx: huh

Camus: ...!

(frame 6)

sfx: bashan- splash

**I at least hope**

**Page 28**

(frame 1)

**that you see me able**

**to make the right choice**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

sfx: Guii-grab

Erika: ...!

(frame 4)

Lui: -...

**Page 29**

(frame 1)

Lui: What on earth are you doing?

(frame 2)

Erika: _eh? huh?_ ...

Lui-sama?

(frame 3)

Erika: ...A..h!

Really I...

(frame 4)

sfx: ze ze- gasp gasp

Erika: Before the meeting...just once more...go through those materials _um... uh..._

Lui: ...

(frame 5)

sfx: huh

Lui: It's this?

(frame 6)

first top sfx: bara- flip

sfx: doki doki- thump thump

Erika: ...

**Page 30**

(frame 1)

Lui: ...it's not bad...

(frame 2)

Erika: ...

(frame 3)

Erika: Um...is that all before the...

Lui: But this was what you were supposed to do nothing to do with the other

(frame 4)

Erika: _huh_ ...no...thats not what I meant

Lui: **Ignore**

...Camus you wouldn't have a cloth around here?

Camus: Eh...? Ah sorry not here...

Lui: Really

(frame 5)

Erika:...!

sfx: fuwa- flap

**Page 31**

(frame 1)

Lui: I will hear your answer tomorrow

also you aren't needed at the meeting

Lui: You should be more worried of your cold

(frame 2)

Erika:...

(frame 3)

**Lui-sama...**

(frame 4)

Camus: ...yes do as Lui said

(frame 5)

Camus: You should rest today right?

Erika: ...

(frame 6)

**It's the examination**

**to be selected**

:that maybe so

**Page 32**

(frame 1)

Erika: ...but before that...

**I will choose**

(frame 2)

Erika: I will absolutely...

do it by the end of the day...

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

sfx: Kacha- click

(frame 5)

**Page 33**

(frame 1)

sfx: basaa- rustle

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Erika: I modified everything Lui-sama

The otherday I took the chance to do this for today

Erika: I took the time to gather flowers from the Oracle of flowers tale

(frame 4)

Lui: Just a second ago weren't you at the greenhouse?

_thats_

Erika: I took a shortcut to get ahead

and I thought of it on the way!

**Page 34**

(frame 1)

Lui:...

(frame 2)

Lui: _heh _...lets hear it then

(frame 3)

Erika: ...I will now make my standpoint to answer your question

(frame 4)

Erika: I didn't choose any of them

Erika: I could not choose from the flowers here

Erika: If I were to choose my own flower

I think my flower wouldn't have the shape or kind that one has

Erika: So

None of these I can select

**Page 35**

(frame 1)

Erika: Speaking of which now I...

(frame 2)

Lui:...

(frame 3)

Erika: Using my ribon and my brothers ribon

This is the flower I am

(frame 4)

Erika: This is the flower is the one I choose

the one I made

Erika: This is the one I want to be

(frame 5)

Erika: so

(frame 6)

Erika: This is the flower I choose

**Page 36**

(frame 1)

Erika: Someday if this flower becomes a gunuine flower

Erika: I will still continue to be that flower

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Erika:...

**Even now**

(frame 4)

**This may be the road leading to you dear brother**

(frame 5)

Naoji: ...

**Page 37**

(frame 1)

Lui- heh

(frame 2)

Lui: Who knows how long we'll have to wait till you become a actual flower

(frame 3)

Erika: I'll keep going until...

(frame 4)

Lui- heh

Lui: ...I didn't hope for much from what you said

Lui: I think I'd like to continue to see you giving us intresting answers

(frame 5)

Erika: ...

(frame 6)

Erika: ...Y-

Erika: Yes...

sfx: fura- wobble

**Page 37**

(frame 1)

sfx: huh

Erika: ...I see now...

(frame 2)

Naoji: Erika-dono?

sfx: gakkun- collapse

sfx: baa- thud

(frame 3)

Erika: Ah-um...Thankyou very much Lui-sama...

Thanks to you I've become more aware of things

(frame 4)

Erika: Lui-sama you are truly

Erika: Very kind indeed...

**Page 39**

(frame 1)

:What a way to go...You must have studied hard...

Lui: --

(frame 2

Orphe: Erika-kun? You should return and take the day off...

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

sfx: suu- lift

Naoji: I'll accompany her back to the dormatory

:Yes please do

Orphe: ...

**Page 40**

(frame 1)

: Then we'll go ahead

-yes

(frame 2)

Orphe: --

(frame 3)

Ed: Orphe?

(frame 4)

Orphe: Now what, will Naoji's question be answered...

Ed: ...

(frame 5)

Orphe: Something...doesn't feel very right...

I wonder what it could be all about

(frame 6)

Ed: ...

thats what you...

(frame 7)

Erika: um- Naoji-sama...

**Page 41**

(frame 1)

Naoji: What is it?

(frame 2)

Erika: I may have come up with an aswer for you now...

(frame 3)

Erika: I- I am sorry I cannot return those feeling to you yet Naoji-sama

Erika: Naoji-sama I will become an appropriate person good enough to become an assistant

(frame 4)

sfx: suu- lift

Naoji: ...I accept that

(frame 5)

Naoji: But promise me you won't forget this...

**Page 42**

(frame 1)

Naoji: So someday you will allow me to ask you again right?

sfx: niko- smile

(frame 2)

Naoji: I'll happily be waiting till then

**Really**

(frame 3)

Erika:...

sfx: Boo- blush

_would you do that?_

**This is another begining**

(frame 4)

Camus: Hey Lui are you satisfied now?

(frame 5)

Lui: ...

Camus: That story you made up was something, even though there was no real answer to it but you found what what you wanted?

(frame 6)

Lui: True...

Lui: Maybe I might have seen something that you all see in her

**Page 43**

(frame 1)

Lui: It's seems I did good making this evaluation

Lui- heh

(frame 2)

**And the next day**'

:Erika Klaus

(frame 3)

:Anyone know if Erika Klaus is here?

(frame 4)

Marin: Yes, Erika-chan is away with a cold

: Oh my I see

(frame 5)

:What bad luck huh

There was some good news for her I wanted to tell

: Although she wasn't number one she had met all the criteria

**Page 44**

(frame 1)

: I wonder why but she was given the highest reccomendation by the Strahl themselves

- how can that be

(frame 2)

**The only result I got**

: On top of that...

(frame 3)

:Erika Klaus

- yeah

-yeah

- soon it will be over

: Has been an accepted assistant, isn't that great

**Was surviving the next day**

**Page 45**

(frame 1)

**Finally! Time for the Comics!**

_**The door opens for the comming of A5 size complete set books!**_

_**Complete with the symbol of every name of the Strahl**_

(frame 2)

side bar right-

**HC Comics specialMost popular series now on sale!**

Meine Liebe

Eien naru toroimerai

bubble: It's a new comic!

**ISAWA REI**

side bar left-

Rozenstolz Academy Where the only Elite ones go are the Strahl who are specially chosen above the rest...

Erika a young girl in search for her brother, as they were seperated long ago enters this school and by chance meets the Stahl candidates...?

A Betsuhana young adult love piece, along with Koukabun Comics

Price: 630 yen (tax included)

bottom-

Anime Sanyuu chikushiroku Meine Liebe First Movement DVD available 4th Feb!

Drama CD First story Kokoro no Mekyuu- Hearts Labyrinth Available March 10th!

Please Look forward to!


	3. Meine Liebe Chp 5 Translation

**Page 1**

**The fields bloom with flowers**

**Strongly sublimed their hearts...**

_**Elegance of love in school life 45P**_

Meine Liebe

_**For dreams lie forever**_

manga: Izawa ReiOriginal Characters: Yuki Kaori

Original works: Konami Computer Entertainment

**Page 2-1**

(frame 1)

**Kuchen Kingdom, Rozenstolz Academy**

**Here at this Academy is where those from noble families carry on to be the future of this country**

(frame 2)

Girls:I'm really envious

Erika-san

Erika:Eh?

(frame 3)

Girls:Because you were highly selected assistant

Girls:Highly assessed by the Strahl members

**Page 2-2**

(frame 1)

Girls:I'm so envious

**I am Erika Klaus and a student at this Academy**

(frame 2)

**I cam here because my brother said he was**

**We were seperated and intended to meet here**

(frame 3)

Minna:Oh my

(frame 4)

sfx: hyokoo- pop up

Minna:You were chosen as an assistant

You will do well to try your best right?

Marin:Eh but

aren't you cheering you rival

**Page 3-1**

(frame 1)

Marin:What you meant to say Minna-chan was that you wished her to not do well right

(heart) right

(frame 2)

sfx: mee- stare

Minna:whwhwhwhwh what are you saying I didn't mean it like that

:...right why are you acting strange

(frame 3)

: Why Marin you too do your best as assistant...

_Marin- Ah about Minna-chan you_

_Minna- Wait!_

**I'm a member of the Strahl's assistants**

(frame 4)

**There are 5 specially chosen young men who are choosen to be the Strahl**

**It is up to us young women to help them out in anyway we can**

girl: _I really am _So jealous of you

...because

**Page 3-2**

(frame 1)

girl: Even though were here the same

The Strahl we rarely see them around

_You'd think the female students and the male students were seperated_

(frame 2)

_**Yet we are close**_

_**we get to meet with them and I'm the same**_

(frame 3)

Erika: _Besides_ how can we be with such beautiful people

something good won't come out...

smll sfx: ra-n -point

(box)

sfx: hata- rattle

(frame 4)

Erika: _hah_ Thats it!

sfx: bann- bam

-eh?

-what?

**Page 4-1**

(frame 1)

Erika: I should see if the Strahl would like to go to the 'Hanamatsuri' this weekend? Hanamatsuri- Buddah's Birthday Festival April 8th

_I wonder if they would have time to go!_

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Erika- ...oh my...?

Erika: um..._damn_

(frame 4)

Girls: The Strahl are going?

Fantastic!

sfx: waah

Erika: ...!

(frame 5)

Girls: An evening with them and the flowers floating by the river

Girls: The Strahl would display just like a painting

(frame 6)

girls: Erika-san!

Erika: _ye_ Yess

**Page 4-2**

(frame 1)

_**Please do your best**_

Erika: yes...

(frame 2)

_shall we go_

Erika: Well then

I should be going now

(frame 3)

_**Go for it**_

_yes..._

(frame 4)

sfx: dadadadada- pat pat pat pat pat

Erika: Now how will I convince the Strahl to come to it, I have to give it a go...

(side)

Rozenstolz Academy

Strahl Committee Meeting

_Now for a profile introduction on Naoji and Lui -sama! Vital Point CHECK!_

**Full name: **Ishizuki Naoji

**Date of Birth: **2/23 17yrs

**Blood Type: **O

**Height & Weight:** 1m77cm 57kg

**Club Activities:** Literature Club

**Likes: **Historical and Cultral

**Dislikes: **Nothing Poetic

**Full name: **Ludwig Herzog von Mohn Nahe Liechtenstein

**Date of Birth: **12/11 17yrs

**Blood Type: A**

**Height & Weight:** 1m85cm 63kg

**Club Activities:** Science Club

**Likes: **Reading

**Dislikes: **A certain Rival

_Next time it's Camui and I, This is Erika! Please take care!_

**Page 5-1**

(frame 1)

Minna:... You are just trying to over achieve right

_Erika_: ...yes...? _achieve_

_smll sfx: bikuu- surprise_

sfx: go go go-

(frame 2)

Minna: please I must hurry to the Strahl

sfx: do do do- stomp stomp stomp

Erika: ...

Marin: _kya _Marin will also try her best too _go Strahl_

(frame 3)

Augusta: _wait _Everyone isn't that the Stralh comming back

:Eh?

:Eh?

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

sfx: taa- step

Minna: _um _Excuse mee

**Page 5-2**

(frame 1)

Ed: _oh? _How are you _huh_

sfx: huh

Camus:Erika-kun?

(frame 2-3)

Camus: ...Erika! Get out! Avoid it!

Erika: Eh?

(frame 4)

sfx: Bakii- crack

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

Erika!!

**Page 6-1**

(frame 1)

sfx: Gashaii- smash

(frame 2)

Erika: ...uh

(frame 3)

Orphe: ...are you ok?

Erika!

Orphe-sama...?

(frame 4)

Erika: _ahh _Yes i'm ok

Ed: Luckily you weren't hurt

(frame 5)

Naoji: It seems to me that it had started to rot

Ed: It was dangerous though

Luckily Camus predicted it otherwise she'd been hit

(frame 6)

Marin:...huh but...

how did Camus-sama know about it

(frame 7)

sfx: huh

**Page 6-2**

(frame 1)

:...yeah...

how did he...

Erika: ...

(frame 2)

Camus: ...

:Camus-sama...?

(frame 3)

Orphe: Oh by the way sometime ago you wanted to ask me something I'm here now

Erika: _Ahh_ Yes thats right

(frame 4)

Erika: Um

sfx: donn- shock

_Marin- kya_

Erika: Tomorrow Evening is 'Hanamatsuri' I thought I'd tell you

:The girls and everyone will be preparing flowers together to throw

(frame 5)

Erika: _um_ And if it's not trouble why don't you think about joining everyone

:...hanamatsuri?

**Page 7-1**

(frame 1)

:Sounds like fun

(frame 2)

Camus: _nee_ Lui you going too?

(frame 3)

_I'm not intrested_

Lui: ...Those things aren't in my intrest

:You don't want to go is it

(frame 2)

Erika: Lui-sama you should go and take a break from here

_you should relax_

Lui: ...

sfx: shikkari- firmly gripped

(frame 3)

Lui: _heh _You are strong about this

: The female students are depending you guys to come

_that also_

(frame 4)

:Eveyone will be going besides it will be fun

: ne? Lui will go too

**Page 7-2**

(frame 1)

Lui: ...

(frame 2)

Lui: ... ... ...for now then

_feeling that strong_

Erika: Eh?

(frame 3)

Erika: ...

Thankyou very much!

sfx: Yatta- Alright

sfx: pann- slap

(frame 4)

Erika: Ed-sama and Naoji-sama as well

sfx: kuroo- turn

Ed: This seems intresting so I will go too

_can't let those girls down_

Naoji: I myself would like us all to go

therfore you will be taking responsiblility

(frame 5)

Erika: Really

**Page 8-1**

(Frame 1)

Erika: Is Orphe-sama?

(frame 2)

Orphe: I too feel like I want to go

Orphe: I will enjoy the night veiw of the blooming flowers on the waters surface

(frame 3)

Erika: ...

Thankyou very much

Augusta: ...

sfx: right

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Camus: Thankgoodness ne

(frame 6)

Erika: ...

...yes

**thankgoodness**

**Page 8-2**

(frame 1)

**that was just my imagination**

(frame 2)

sfx: taa- step

Erika: Ah

Camus-sama

Camus: Eh?

(frame 3)

Erika: I need some help

There is no committee meeting right?

(frame 4)

Camus: Please

Erika: I thought so this place is beautiful

(frame 5)

Erika: The atmosphere here is so kind and warm...

Surely Camus-sama bought them up this way

**Page 9**-1

(frame 1)

Camus: Thankyou

for your words the flowers agree too

(frame 2)

Camus:..the flowers seem to like you alot they tell me

Camus: Surely we will find the right flowers for you

(frame 3)

Erika: so

(frame 4)

Erika: _kaaaah_ You understood them

_you can talk to them aswell_

Camus: Yes

I really understand

(frame 5)

Erika: Ahh

Erika: _If thats so_

Camus-sama can you help me with this then

(frame 6)

Erika: Do you know of this type of flower...?

sfx: Kagi kagi- fwip fwip

_Camus- Which one_

**Page 9-2**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Erika: It's a small flower with a fair few leaves needle like...

Camus: ... ...ye-s...

(frame 3)

Camus: ..."Heath"...is it...

(frame 4)

sfx: paa- shine

Erika: Heath you say

(frame 5)

Erika: Thankyou very much

I knew you would know the name

: Thankgoodness thats done

**Page 10-1**

(frame 1)

Camus: Does this flower resemble something?

(frame 2)

Erika: yess

Erika: This flower is the ones my brother and I used

(frame 3)

:See this is the flower

Erika: Eh?

(frame 4)

Erika: ...!

sfx: Bafuu- whoosh

(frame 5)

Erika: _uwaah_ These flowers are cute

: Do you know what these flowers are to us

(frame 6)

_whats that_?

Erika: ...What is it?

:It's our secret

**Page 10-2**

(Frame 1)

_eh_

_whys that_

: _thats because _I'm first

(frame 2)

_: ah_ ok

: throw

(frame 3)

sfx: fuwa- float

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

: It's beautiful...

**Page 11-1**

(frame 1)

Erika: thats why but Camus-sama do you know if any of the flowers bloom around the academy?

Camus: Eh?

(frame 2)

Camus: ...

Camus: ...Sorry ne

None grow in the greenhouse but I might know of another place...

(frame 3)

Camus: ...I...know its delicate

besides it doesn't grow much...

Erika: ...

Camus: ...

(frame 4)

Camus: ...I know it must be something you treasured sorry ne...

(frame 5)

Erika: _oh_ Not at all

: Ah! I know

**Page 11-2**

(frame 1)

Erika: How about we go search for it together now?

Camus: ...

(frame 2)

Erika: _ah_

Unless of course you don't want to...

_I'm not hurt at all_

(frame 3)

Camus: _yes_ ...I want to

You and I will find that treasured thought

(frame 4)

Erika: ...Yeah

(frame 5)

**As I though Camus-sama**

Erika- Shall we go then

Camus: Yes

**He was worried but I wonder what**

**...Will we find it easily...**

**Page 12-1**

(frame 1)

Erika: Sorry...for being such random company

Camus: _yeah_ No Problem

(frame 2)

Camus: Until now I don't think I remember but It will be fun looking...

(frame 3)

Camus: ...

Erika: ...

(frame 4)

Camus: ...It's going to rain ne

(frame 5)

Erika: _eh?_ Is that true Camus-sama

_i hope everthing good_

sfx: huh

(frame 6)

Erika: Lets see if your right

_um does it look like it?_

(frame 7)

Camus: ...

...Not really

Erika: Eh?

**Page 12-2**

(frame 1)

Camus: ...Things I say cause others to tease me...

Camus: I...Things like this just happen...

(frame 2)

Camus: Somehow I just experience it

If others hear of it

They make think badly of me...

Camus: I'm the random one

(frame 3)

Camus: The flowers always hear me out

They don't lie...They believe in me...

Erika: ...Yeah

(frame 4)

Erika: I'm sure they do!

because

**Page 13-1**

(frame 1)

Erika: You can hear the voices of all the flowers

(frame 2)

Erika: Only you can understand them Camus-sama

You stand before the core of the world

Erika: Unintentionaly you see it in a beautiful way

(frame 3)

Camus: ...

(frame 4)

Camus: ...thankyou

but...

Camus: ...I understand what you mean but other people...

Camus: ...I always get a bad feeling from them...

(frame 5)

: Did you hear about what Camus-sama said

and maybe an injury

**Page 13-2**

(frame 1)

:You mean Camus-sama's ability has something bad about it ...?

(frame 2)

:...but they don't mean it

:...They don't understand me...

I know that it will be hard to put a stop to them talking

(frame 2)

:...espcially what happened back at the courtyard...

(frame 3)

:...I always see it at the crucial moment...

(frame 4)

:They can't say that

(frame 5)

Erika: They know nothing at all however you are doing it all for them

Erika: Don't let them get to you at all

I'll let them know 'you're lucky'

**Page 14-1**

(frame 1)

Camus: _ehh_ Erika...?

(frame 2)

Erika: Lets get those flowers before it starts to rain

But I'll be concerning myself with this so it's ok

(frame 3)

Erika: Camus-sama please relize this

Take small steps at a time and soon you won't have to worry because you'll be known as goodluck

(frame 4)

Erika: but now we should continue looking

Erika: I believe in it

(frame 5)

- Taking small steps at a time

Camus: ...

-They can't say that

(frame 6)

sfx: suku- stand up

:Yeah

**Page 14-2**

(frame 1)

Camus: I too

will look

(frame 2)

Camus: You and I together ne

(frame 3)

Erika: Yes!

(frame 4)

Erika- _lets begin then_

_Camus- ok_

(frame 5)

**So**

_Camus: look over there then?_

**Page 15-1**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Erika: Ah...h!

Camus: Eh...h?

(frame 3)

Erika: Camus-sama...!

(frame 4)

**You and I together**

(frame 5)

**surely**

**Page 15-2**

(frame 1)

**I won't hide any longer**

**I will watch and be more confident**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

sfx: kacha- click

Ed: Ah

(frame 4)

Ed: _Oh_ Camus?

Camus: Your in here Ed

are you looking for something

Ed: Eh?

(frame 5)

Camus: Ah Preperations...?

Ed: Yes

(frame 6)

Camus: Let me know what flower your thinking of taking tomorrow

Ed: ...ahh

**Page 16-1**

(frame 1)

Camus: Ed which flower is it?

(frame 2)

Ed: Eh...?

(frame 3)

Ed:_ ah_ ...well

Thats what i've been preparing for

(frame 4)

Camus: Thats great

Camus: I think it's good that everyone is i'm pleased

Ed too I hope you find one...it'll be fine...?

(frame 5)

sfx: kyaa kyaa

**and**

**That day Hanamatsuri**

(frame 6)

_- This is fun_

_-My hearts pounding_

**Page 16-2**

(frame 1)

Erika: Now! Preparations complete

(frame 2)

: Erika Klause

If i'm not mistaken your responsible for tonights organization

Erika: _ah_ Yes

(frame 3)

:Well then can you look over this and and write here

_eh_

sfx: basa- rustle

(frame 4)

Erika: Yes

(frame 5)

:You must make sure they will be back on time

Curfew is very important and with be punished if late

Erika: yes

:Make sure no one misbehaves that will not be tolerated

Erika: yes

:and then

sfx: uro uro- sway sway

(frame 6)

sfx: uro uro- sway sway

Marin: Huuh?

My old man hasn't sent over my flowers yet

_Marin- wonder when_

**Page 17-1**

(frame 1)

Marin: ...

: ---- ------

:_...yes_

(frame 2)

Minna: Eh Whats this?

_are these the ones_

(frame 3)

Minna:Marin what are you doing lets go

Marin:_ Ah_ Wait up Wait up Minna-chan

(frame 4)

Marin: ...well won't let them go to waste

_these will be ok_

sfx: paa-

(frame 5)

_Marin- Wait up_

sfx: tataa

: All done!

:...yes

(frame 6)

_-ha_

Erika: At last thats done... _still everyones gone_

sfx: kuroo- turn

(box)

sfx: hata-stare

**Page 17-2**

(frame 1)

**gone**

Erika: ...

(frame 2)

Erika: ...uh

(frame 3)

**Iya-**

Erika: gone...? How? My bouquet...

(frame 4)

_**aaaah**_

**Someone must have taken them by mistake...?**

_**where'd they go**_

Erika: ...uh

(frame 5)

Erika: ...the time...

Erika- I wonder if I have time to get more...

(frame 6)

**I need those flowers so If brother is there he'll know its me**

**and I promised Camus-sama too**

**I can't come without them**

_**ahh**_

**Page 18-1**

(frame 1)

Erika: ...My one chance...

sfx: baa- rush

**can't come without the flowers...!**

(frame 2)

Camus: Wonder where Erika is?

(frame 3)

:Thats right

Due to her flowers she is going to be late rumor something about them missing...

Camus: ...the flowers...?

(frame 4)

: Perhaps she went to the place they were yesterday... _whats the matter_

(frame 5)

sfx: haa

**Page 18-2**

(frame 1)

-Erika...?

(frame 2)

Camus: ...ah

**Believe in it**

(frame 3)

**Take small steps at a time**

sfx: baa- rush

(frame 4)

Ed: Camus whats wrong?

Camus: _ah..._ ...It's Erika...

(frame 5)

**I'll change it**

Camus: ...Erika is in danger...!

(frame 6)

sfx: Gasa- rustle

Camus: ...yes...soon...

sfx: Gasa- rustle

**Page 19-1**

(frame 1)

sfx: uru uru- sway sway

Erika: I can't find it...

It's important I get it yet I lost my way...

_-It was here_

(frame 2)

Erika: ...huh?

(frame 3)

sfx Gasa- rustle

Erika: Waah...

Erika:...pretty...!

(frame 4)

sfx: zui- slip

(frame 5)

**Eh...?**

**Page 19-2**

(frame 1)

sfx: baa- rush

Camus: Erika!

(frame 2)

Erika: Ah...

sfx: huh

(frame 3)

Erika: ...!

(frame 4)

Erika: Camus-sama...?

Camus: ...

_haa_

(frame 5)

sfx: furaa-wobble

_-haa_

Erika: _kya_

I'm sorry

Are you alright?

(frame 6)

Camus: Yes...

Camus: I'm just fine

**Page 20-1**

(frame 1)

Camus: I listened to what you said

Camus: I believed in my ability

(frame 2)

Camus: All from yesterday...

I'm glad I was here on time

(frame 3)

Camus: ...for your assistance

thankyou

**Camus-sama**...

(frame 4)

Erika: _Ah_ Is that right Camus-sama

Camus: Eh?

**Page 20-2**

(frame 1)

Erika: I already said you were goodluck!

(frame 2)

Erika: this way

(frame 3)

Camus: ...

Erika: Look

(frame 4)

**Look ne**

**You and I together**

**...Indeed I see**

**Page 21-1**

(Frame 1)

Orphe: This is change of place

:Here everyone is surely to be happy

_**Kya-**_

_**pretty-**_

(frame 2)

Ed: Erika is fine due to you running off without thinking...

Lui: ...

Naoji: Thanks to you Camus-dono we didn't lose an inportant member

Camus: Yeah

(frame 3)

_he got me by this much everyone_

sfx: bata- swish

sfx: bata- swish

(frame 4)

Camus: ...

(frame 5)

_right_

Erika: Everyone lets begin

**Page 21-2**

(frame 1)

Camus: Just a minute Erika

Erika: Yes?

(frame 2)

Camus: ne?

Ed: Yes

(frame 3)

Camus: From us to you

(frame 4)

sfx: Fuwa- lift

(frame 5)

Erika: ...eh...?

this is...the flowers I was searching for...?

_theres so many_

Camus: I got everyone to suggest these

Don't be timid taking the flowers from us all

**Page 22-1**

(frame 1)

Camus: Because these flowers are attached to you

(frame 2)

Camus: The flowers are only calling one name...

Camus: They call 'Erika'

(frame 3)

Erika: ...ah

Really?

Camus: Yes

(frame 4)

Camus: Thats because you are somehow different in many ways

Camus: In return something from me

**Page 22-2**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

_Ed- hm?_

**Eh?**

(frame 3)

Camus: ne?

You're exactly that?

(frame 4)

sfx: ka- blush

Erika: ...

(frame 5)

Erika: ...Thankyou very much

**Page 23-1**

(frame 1)

Ed: _hey_ what did Camus you say?

(frame 2)

Erika: That is Camus and my secret

(frame 3)

_Camus- ne_

**Erika your the language of flowers**

(frame 4)

_Wait wait-!_

_what was it-!_

(frame 5)

Erika: _U-m_ That is

**You're exactly that**

: anything

**Page 23-2**

(frame 1)

**The language of flowers is**

(frame 2)

**"The happiness of love"**

(frame 3)

**Tomorrow surely you will be excepted**

**"Goodluck" is enough**


End file.
